Hula Hoop
by RadioBlast
Summary: Alvin shows Simon how good he's gotten with a hula hoop Alvin /x/ Simon. Making out, implied sexual situtaions. Lemme know if I should raise the rating. R & R Please!


_I really need to put more stories up. I've got some just lying around but I never seem to have as much time to actually sit and write and carve out a good read; and I'd rather not post shitty smut over and over again. I dunno, I'll try and find time to write a little more - Anyway, thought I'd post this up here, I was feeling inspired by a picture my friend MiseriaCantare drew of the guys. Forgive typos and enjoy_

"SIMON!!" Alvin screamed. Simon picked his head up from the book he was reading and perked his ears; listening carefully.

"SIMON HURRY!" Alvin yelled again. Simon jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs, almost tripping over his baggy khaki jeans. He rushed into the kitchen and stood, looking around in a panic.

"SIIIIMON!!" Alvin screamed. It was coming from the basement. Simon rushed over to the door by the pantry and yanked it open, rushing down the stairs two at a time. He ran into the basement, his forehead sweaty in panic.

"Alvin?! Where are you!? What's wrong!?" Simon blurted out, scanning the room for any sign of a red shirt. Alvin ran out from behind a stack of boxes, holding a hula hoop lazily around his waist.

"Si! You've gotta see this!" He said, picking the hoop up and getting ready to throw it around him and start spinning it. Simon reached a hand out and grabbed the hoop, yanking it and Alvin forward. He pressed his forehead against Alvin's and glared at him.

"I thought you were in trouble or hurt or something you idiot!" Simon yelled. Alvin flinched. He looked up at Simon, his deep hazel eyes trying to look innocent. He smiled and laughed nervously.

"S-sorry Si...I just wanted you to see what I can do with this..." He said, lifting the hula hoop up a little. Simon let go and rolled his eyes stepping back. Alvin bit his bottom lip and gave Simon his best innocent smile. Simon let a small smirk creep over his features and he motioned toward Alvin to go ahead. Alvin's face lit up and he threw the hoop around him, rolling his hips and making it spin. Simon watched, laughing lightly. Alvin picked up his tail and slipped it through the hoop, careful not to touch it. He worked the hoop up his body. The hoop wrapped around his neck and he laughed, rolling his neck around and making it spin. He slowly worked it back down, and lifted his arms above his head, crossing his wrists. He spun around, rolling his hips and causing the hoop to go faster. Simon watched in amazement, swallowing hard as Alvin's hips rolled faster. Finally Alvin gave one last thrust and the hoop spun and clattered to the floor. Alvin panted, sweaty and out of breath. He smiled at Simon and threw his arms out.

"Taa-daah!" He said, breathing hard. Simon smiled and clapped his hands.

"How long did it take you to learn that?" He asked. Alvin smiled at him sheepishly.

"A few years..." He said. He patted his side and laughed. "I had to grow the hips first." He added. Simon smiled back at him and nodded.

Alvin had grown up thin, but curvy. He was 17 now and had a flat muscular stomach but big hips that jutted out on either side, giving him almost an hourglass figure. Simon couldn't help but notice them through the straight-legged black pants Alvin had on. Alvin lifted his shirt up, motioning to his hip bones that were poking out.

"See? This is what a hula hooper's body is supposed to look like." He said, laughing. Simon gazed at the outline's of Alvin's pelvis and smiled a little. Alvin released his shirt and bent over, grabbing the hula hoop off the floor. He lifted it high in the air and wrapped it around Simon, pulling him close. Simon blushed and reached up, pushing his glasses nervously back onto his nose. Alvin squirmed, turning so that he and Simon both had room inside the hoop. His crotch was pushed against Simon's leg, Simon being taller. Simon swallowed hard and looked down into Alvin's face. Alvin smiled up at him.

"Want me to teach you how..?" He asked, lowering his eye's a bit and giving Simon a sexy smirk. Simon smiled back at him and bit his bottom lip. He leaned down and Alvin lifted his head a little ways. He could feel Simon's breath on his lips and he opened his mouth a little.

Simon pressed his lips tightly against Alvin's open mouth and tilted his head to the side, locking their mouths together. Alvin pushed himself harder into Simon, causing the taller boy to sigh. Simon pulled his lips away with a light smack and brought them back down onto Alvin's, sucking a little on his bottom lip. Alvin pressed his eyes closed and sighed happily. Simon poked his tongue out and Alvin gladly accepted it, sucking on it lightly. Simon moaned, pushing his crotch into Alvin's lower stomach. Alvin gasped, feeling Simon's semi-hard member poke into him.

"Hey guys, where are you!?" Dave's voice floated down to the two boys. Simon snapped out of the moment, breaking the kiss and quickly ducking under the hoop and walking back upstairs, a blush plastered on his face. Alvin released the hoop, letting it fall to the floor. He grimaced, staring after Simon. He looked down at his own, painfully hard, member and groaned.

"Damn..." He muttered. He stepped out of the hoop and tossed it behind some boxes, then followed Simon back upstairs, doing his best to adjust his "situation" on the way up.

_HAH! Bet you thought they were gonna do dirty thingsNope xD story inspired by a picture my friend MiseriaCantare drew of the guys. She draws them SOOOO sexy x3 Hope you liked it x3 I'm saving the dirty stuff for my other story: The Bad Boy and the Bookworm. Either way, please review and let me know what you think. This is my first attempt at writing something even __**remotely**__ sexual between the two so I'd like to know how I'm doing. Also, when MiseriaCantare posts the pic into her gallery, I'll have a link to it up on my profile. Thanks so much for reading-love-_

_-RadioBlast-_


End file.
